


You Suck But So Do I

by Pondermoniums



Series: Harringrove Ficlets [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ficlet, Multi, OT3, bisexual awakening, from tumblr, new girl in town flirts with Steve and Robin, platonic or romantic, shenanigans at Family Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pondermoniums/pseuds/Pondermoniums
Summary: “So you like both,” Steve curtailed. Robin’s face scrunched, embarrassed and silently apologizing for him.Crystal smiled, but this time, she hit Steve with something like thick, amber honey from those eyes. “Yeah, Steve. I like both. Sometimes, even at the same time.”Her head tilted, and like her irises were marbles, they slid over to look at Robin.A new girl in town adds spice to Family Video shenanigans.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Robin Buckley/Original Female Character
Series: Harringrove Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You Suck But So Do I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting this here so it doesn't get buried on Tumblr, but it's not much haha just an ot3 situation I thought up for season 4. It can be platonic or romantic, and I'm not saying Billy's dead in this au, so it could really build in any direction.
> 
> It's like a shit post but not really? lol

Crystal Kim (Kim, like Korean, because I’m THIRSTING for some ethnic diversity in WhiteBread, Indiana) walks into Family Video for obvious reasons, but Steve is immediately infatuated. She’s gorgeous. Black hair in a messy bun, cropped shirt underneath a biker jacket—well, that’s just it.

Steve rushes into the back room to hiss/scream at Robin, “ROBIN, I need to know if someone’s gay or not!”

Robin’s head pokes up from a mountain of videos she has to rewind. “Excuse me?”

But as they both creep around a video aisle, she hums, “Ooh...”

“Right?” he shifts his weight restlessly.

“You know, this might be less about being gay, and more about you not standing a chance.”

Steve’s head whipped around to gape at her. “You’re gonna put that sentence back in your mouth.”

Robin snorted quietly. “Please. A little girly, a little punk, and you haven’t even asked for her name?”

“It’s Crystal.”

Both Family Video employees stood like deer in the headlights of Crystal’s piteous gaze. Her smile had the very essence of, _you’re so cute but so stupid_. And it was trained at both Steve and Robin.

“People do call me Chris, if they want.”

Steve took the hint first and rushed forward with a hand extended. “Steve. Uh. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she laughed politely. “It’s not the worst reaction I’ve gotten.”

Robin appeared beside him with her own hand ready. They shook while she said, “Don’t take anything in this hick place too seriously. These people believe they can survive on white bread and beer in an apocalypse.”

Steve nervously glanced between them as Crystal laughed more freely at Robin, who then asked, “Is it okay if I ask when you moved nearby? We don’t exactly have our own Little Italy, let alone anything else. It’s just Hawkins.”

“I’ve noticed,” Crystal leaned back, her stance confident. “Kind of a strangely good change of pace, honestly. Back in Koreatown, there were four Kims on every block. Koreans share a few last names. But here, the only annoyingly alliterate Chris Crystal Kim is me.”

Steve shook his head gently, like an apology. “This probably isn’t a surprise, but I’ve never heard of Koreatown.”

“It’s like New York’s Chinatown. It’s an area in L.A.,” she explained.

_Another Californian_ , Steve thought to himself, and then aloud, “Max will really like you.”

“Guy Max or girl Max?”

Robin intercepted with an eye roll, “She’s one of his children.”

“BABY SAT children,” Steve rushed. “Max is a ginger girl you’ll see around on a skateboard.”

Crystal smiled with a nod. “Sounds gnarly. Can we take this to the register?”

The new arrival to Hawkins couldn’t help but give that endearingly judgmental smile again as Steve and Robin stared at her before they realized she held two videotapes in her hands.

“Yeah, sure,” Steve waved toward the central counter in the store.

Robin followed to ask, “What’d you pick?”

Steve read while he scanned the barcodes, “ _Cabaret_ , and _The Outsiders_.”

Crystal grinned, “Bisexual classics.”

Steve smiled mechanically before realizing he had no idea what she said. “Bye...what? Huh?”

The tip of Crystal’s tongue moved slowly between her teeth, from one side to the other as her dark eyes similarly moved between him and Robin. “Bisexual.”

The pair were definitely intrigued but still adorably clueless.

Crystal laughed warmly. “Bi means two. Two genders get my sexuality going. I like men and women.”

The cogs moved behind both pairs of eyes and then the employees gasped at the same time. Robin’s mouth shut faster than Steve’s, whose remained open while he frowned, like he was working through an intricate awakening.

Crystal couldn’t help but ask, “You guys don’t look related but you’re sure close.”

“God no,” Robin supplied. “We just became friends last year. You might hear about the mall that burned down. Nothing like a trauma bond to start a friendship.”

“So you like both,” Steve curtailed. Robin’s face scrunched, embarrassed and silently apologizing for him.

Crystal smiled, but this time, she hit Steve with something like thick, amber honey from those eyes. “Yeah, Steve. I like both. Sometimes, even at the same time.”

Her head tilted, and like her irises were marbles, they slid over to look at Robin. “Thanks for the movies, guys. I’ll be back in soon.”

The electronic bell _ding!_ ed on her way out.

“Holy shit,” Steve breathed.

“You definitely don’t stand a chance.”

“You’re on, Buckley.”

“On what?” she exclaimed.

“She just hit on us at the same time!”

“The chemistry was obviously faster with me.”

“I have more experience with experienced women,” he crooned, suddenly very pleased with himself.

“Not from what I saw at Scoops,” she snorted. “Need I remind you of the _You Suck_ streak?”

“Yeah, that whiteboard burned in the fire with that streak,” Steve proclaimed, all bravado.

Robin guffawed toward the ceiling. “You’re so full of it! One girl flirts with you and you think--”

“I think you’re both screwed,” came the bored, yet amused, drawl of Keith’s voice. He sat, previously unknown by them, in a corner with his cheese puffs. One of them crunched mockingly between his teeth before he mumbled, “An’not in uh good way.”

Steve and Robin glanced at each other, and then recoiled a little under Keith’s chuckle. “It’s so nice, seeing beautiful people knocked out of their own leagues.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much haha [you can see the original Tumblr post here ~](https://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/post/634346034703810560/heres-a-rushed-ot3-platonic-or-romantic-dump)
> 
> Your thoughts and comments are always welcome <3
> 
> [Twitter~](https://twitter.com/Pondermoniums)  
> [Tumblr~](http://pondermoniums.tumblr.com/)


End file.
